


Tradition

by Sunbeam21



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Logan centric, M/M, its their wedding gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunbeam21/pseuds/Sunbeam21
Summary: Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue.......Logan follows a traditional superstition.  Just to ensure their day is perfect
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Tradition

Look. Logan Sanders was not superstitious. But he wanted today to be perfect and he's willing to do anything to ensure it is.

Even follow an old rhyme made up for brides.

And his wedding didn't even _have_ a bride.

-

_Something old_

His cufflinks. A gift from Patton on their anniversary one year. A treasured gift that Patton had nervously given him as they shared a picnic. Afterwards Logan had given him a necklace, knowing Patton's fondness of jewellery.

_Something new_

Maybe it was cheating but Logan counted his entire outfit. He and his brother Remy had visited every suit shop in town, and the next town over, trying to find the perfect one. It had taken a lot of time but they'd found a dark navy suit that Logan couldn't possibly love more

_Something borrowed_

Logan nervously adjusted the strap on the watch he was wearing. It belonged to one of his best friends, Virgil. His friend had smiled when Logan explained why he needed it and only teased him minimally about it all.

_And something blue_

That was the easiest, as a flower sat in his lapel, a beautiful bluebell, just like the ones in the bouquet Patton brought him on their first date, just like the ones they wore flower crowns of the day Logan proposed, and just like the one in Patton's own lapel, which Logan could see as he walked up the aisle, ready to get married and spend the rest of his life with the man he loves.


End file.
